La flèche de l'amour
by Paige0703
Summary: Watanuki se retrouve à devoir accompagner Domeki à son entraînemet de tir en plus d'être son cuisinier personnel... Mais que se passet-t-il si Watanuki venait à apercevoir l'archer sous sa douche ? Et si cela le poussait à réfléchir sur la nature de ses ?


_**La flèche de l'amour**_

En italique les pensées de Watanuki.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le calme était loin d'être présent dans la boutique de la Sorcière des Dimensions. Watanuki ne cessait de crier son mécontentement tout en gigotant tel un pantin désarticulé.

- Non, non et non ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois y aller…

- Je te signale que sans lui, tu ne serais pas revenu intacte la dernière fois. Tu es vraiment trop crédible mon petit Watanuki.

- Et alors ? Pourquoi je dois l'accompagner à son entraînement et lui faire son dîner ? Il peut le faire tout seul. En plus, c'est les vacances…

- Tu préfères avoir une dette envers lui ? Il pourrait te demander une autre compensation plus tard… qui te plaira encore moins.

Watanuki réfléchit quelques minutes avant qu'un frisson d'horreur ne parcours son corps.

- Ah non… surtout pas du vaudou ! J'y vais mais pour la peine demain vous n'aurez qu'une seul bouteille de saké au repas.

- Ça c'est méchant !

Maru et Moro qui étaient occupés à gribouiller sur un Mokona assoupi, se levèrent simultanément tout en répétant :

- Watanuki est méchant avec la maîtresse…. Watanuki est méchant avec la maîtresse…

Les deux jeunes demoiselles sautaient joyeusement dans la pièce tout en continuant de crier à tue tête. Watanuki s'apprêtait à partir quand Yuuko ajouta, pour se moquer de son employé :

- Amuse-toi bien avec Domeki.

- Comme si je pouvais m'amuser avec cet abruti.

Finalement il quitta la boutique et rejoignit son "ennemi" à son entraînement de tir à l'arc, un bento à la main. Domeki, lui, était déjà arrivé.

- Tu es en retard.

Watanuki recommença à gigoter en tout sens.

- Rhaa… ce que tu m'énerves ! Tu pourrais dire "Merci, oh grand Watanuki pour se repas et pour prendre sur ton temps si précieux".

- Idiot. Allons-y.

Watanuki s'installa pendant que Domeki alla se changer.

_Pourquoi faut-il que j'accompagne cet abruti sans cervelle. Comme si il avait besoin de moi. Le revoilà enfin, il en a mis du temps… Pire qu'une fille._

Domeki venait en effet de faire son retour. Ce dernier observa quelques secondes le jeune médium avant que celui-ci ne s'emporte à nouveau.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu pensais que j'aurais profité de ton absence pour prendre la fuite, c'est ça ? Et bien tu as tort Monsieur Prétention !

- Tais-toi, idiot… tu vas me déconcentrer.

- Tu va arrêter de m'insulter ! Moi, qui ai la gentillesse de te faire tes repas… Moi, qui ai la bonté de prendre sur mon temps si précieux pour toi… Moi, qui suis l'incarnation de la générosité faisant tout pour guider ton âme perdu hors du chemin des ténèbres… ce chemin de pêchés…

Domeki observa encore quelques instants Watanuki. Celui-ci était en pleine crise de délire. Cela n'était pas nouveau, mais Domeki trouvait toujours ces crises de Délirium Aigus assez divertissantes. Il commença finalement son entraînement, laissant le pauvre Watanuki s'époumoner par sa tirade sans fin.

Finalement ce dernier se rendit compte que l'archer ne l'écoutait plus. Il se réinstalla au sol et observa son camarade… même si il avait encore du mal à le considérer comme tel.

_Ne même pas m'écouter… quelle mal politesse. Il me le paiera, et Yuuko aussi._

Depuis le début de l'entraînement, soit un peu plus de deux heures maintenant, Domeki n'avait loupé le centre de la cible que trois fois seulement, et de quelques millimètres à peine.

_C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt doué, sans lui on n'aurait pas gagné autant de trophée. Heureusement qu'il ait là… NOOOON ! Je viens de complimenter cet abruti et d'admettre qu'il pouvait être utile…_

Watanuki, sous le choc de ses dernières pensées, se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol, et se mit à rouler de long en large, attirant l'attention de l'archer.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Watanuki se releva d'un bond.

- Ne m'appelle pas "Hé" d'abord. Et en plus ça ne te regardes pas…

- Très bien.

Domeki se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Une fois qu'il eu quitté la pièce. Watanuki fut à nouveau seul.

- Plus égoïste y a pas. J'aurais pu avoir quelque chose de vraiment grave… mais Monsieur Prétention n'en à évidemment rien à faire. Il va m'entendre !

D'un pas décidé le jeune médium s'approcha des vestiaires. La porte était restée entrouverte, et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte écarlate.

Domeki se trouvait sous la douche. Watanuki ne pouvait voir que le haut de son corps. Inconsciemment Watanuki observait les gouttes d'eau descendre le long du dos de Domeki, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent un peu plus bas. Domeki enroula finalement une serviette autour de la taille et sorti de la douche, fin prêt à s'habiller. Le cœur de Watanuki fit un bond, loupa plusieurs battements à la vue de ce corps parfaitement sculpté. Il parvint, non sans mal, à détourner le regard et à s'éloigner à regret de cette image des plus magnifiques.

Il tenta alors de reprendre son calme, surtout pour éviter qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie ne s'éveille complètement (ce qui était assez dur) et pour ne pas montrer son trouble une fois que l'archer serait de retour.

_Domeki… Nu… Douche… Respire calmement… D'accord, il a un corps plutôt musclé mais c'est tout, il n'est en rien attirant. Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est qu'un abruti, idiot, incapable, prétentieux avec un corps de rêve. Nooon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais penser !_

A nouveau en plein délire, gigotant en tout sens, il ne vit pas que la cause de son tourment était de retour.

- Hé ! On y va.

- Ne m'appelle pas…

Watanuki s'était retourné brusquement, mais à la vue de son compagnon il ne put s'empêcher de le revoir sous la douche. Il se tourna brusquement sans prendre la peine de finir sa phrase. Il réussi ainsi à dissimuler ses joues à nouveau écarlate. Il se dirigea alors va la sortie, Domeki sur les talons. Ce dernier le rattrapa rapidement. Le médium lui tendit alors sa petite collation bien mérité. Arrivé à l'entrée du temple, Watanuki prit enfin la parole :

- Je dois aller à la boutique.

- Et pour le dîner, je mange quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, je te le dirais ce soir…

Il s'éloigna alors du temple. Pour une fois qu'il ne s'emportait pas contre Domeki qui lui demandait ce qu'il mangeait… Contrairement à ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'alla pas à la boutique, mais chez lui. Il y serait au calme pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. De plus la perspective de l'interrogatoire que lui réservait sûrement sa patronne ne lui plaisait guère.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Arrivé chez lui, il s'installa à la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardé peu à peu la nuit arriver.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de passer ? Je le déteste plus que tout, et pourtant quand je l'ai vu… sous la douche Il était si… craquant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de trouver cet idiot craquant. Je débloque complètement là !_

_Yuuko a dit qu'on était lié. est-ce qu'elle veut dire lié par… nos sentiments ? Si c'est le cas, que ressent-il pour moi ? Il me déteste aussi évidemment. Et moi, je le déteste vraiment ? Yuuko se moque de moi quand je lui dis ça. Enfin… Yuuko se moque toujours de moi après tout._

- Domeki.

Il avait murmuré le nom de ce dernier sans s'en rendre compte.

_Je ne sais vraiment plus ce que je dois penser le concernant. C'était plus facile de le détester… en tout cas penser que c'était le cas._

Il resta accoudé à la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que l'heure de partir sonna.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Une fois au temple, il alla directement à la cuisine, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il cuisinait ici, il connaissait les lieux.

- Y a quoi à manger ?

Watanuki sursauta légèrement.

- Tu verras espèce de ventre de patte ! La patience, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

Bien qu'il ait réagi au quart de tout comme à son habitude, il ne lui avait pourtant pas fait face. Domeki ne sembla pas apprécier d'être ainsi ignoré. D'habitude il lui faisait toujours face quand il lui faisait des reproches. Il aimait observer toutes les mimiques du visage du médium. En fait, le faire enrager n'était pas la seule chose qu'il aimait. Il aimait son enthousiasme, sa naïveté, sa gentillesse. Watanuki faisait confiance à tout le monde, sans distinction. Il pouvait être un véritable idiot parfois, mais il avait un cœur en or… et c'est pour tout ça, et bien plus encore, qu'il l'aimait.

Le repas fut vite englouti. Domeki espérait pouvoir profiter encore longtemps des talents culinaires du jeune homme. Une fois la table débarrassé, Watanuki revint dans le salon.

Watanuki n'osait toujours pas affronter le regard de l'archer.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Heu… Oui, j'ai fini. J'ai déjà tout nettoyé et rangé.

- Regardes-moi.

- Pas le temps.

Watanuki fit demi-tour, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce. Domeki le rejoints en quelques enjambés rapide, lui attrapa le bras et le fit se retourner. Watanuki évita de justesse le regard inquisiteur de son vis-à-vis.

- Lâches-moi ! Je dois rentrer.

- Avant regardes-moi.

Finalement, Domeki releva lui-même le visage de Watanuki. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir et détourna immédiatement les yeux.

- Watanuki…

- Qui suis-je pour toi ?

Domeki ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir rougir et encore moins à cette question.

- Laisses tomber.

Watanuki s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à partir quand il se sentit tirer en arrière. Il se retrouva au sol, Domeki à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Le rouge aux joues, Watanuki ne chercha même pas à se débattre.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Pourquoi si soudainement ?

- Pour rien. Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber.

- Répond. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que ?

- Parce que… Yuuko a dit qu'on était liés, mais comment ? Par quoi ? J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Et moi, qui suis-je pour toi ?

Une écrevisse au soleil n'aurait pu rivaliser avec la couleur des joues du médium.

- Je… Laisses moi partir.

- Pas avant de t'avoir donné ma réponse. Tu veux vraiment savoir qui tu es pour moi ?

Watanuki répondu pas un faible hochement de tête. Il avait peur de la réponse, mais ne pas savoir l'effrayer encore plus.

- Très bien.

Domeki baissa son visage, le rapprochant dangereusement de celui du médium, et scella leurs lèvres par un tendre baiser. Après plusieurs secondes, il y mit fin et plongea son regard dans celui de son camarade. L'incompréhension et l'étonnement s'y lisaient parfaitement.

- Tu as ta réponse. Maintenant je veux la mienne : qui suis-je pour toi ?

_Il m'a embrassé… Pourquoi ? Et que dois-je répondre ? Je te déteste… non, c'est faux, je ne le déteste plus et ce depuis un bon moment je dirais, même si je ne sais plus exactement depuis quand. Un ami… mais est-ce seulement ça ? Il m'a embrassé et… j'ai aimé. J'ai aimé sentir ses lèvres. J'aurais aimé que ce baiser dure plus longtemps. Est-ce que je l'aime alors ? En tout cas, c'est bien plus fort que ce que mes sentiments envers Himawari… Si c'est par ce sentiments qu'on ait lié, je crois que… cela ne me dérangerais pas du tout…_

Watanuki posa ses mains sur la nuque de Domeki et l'attira ainsi pour un second baiser. Bien que surpris, ce dernier se laissa faire. Il passa alors timidement sa langue sur les lèvres de médium, espérant qu'il ne le repousse pas. Celui-ci les entrouvrit légèrement. Leurs langues se cherchèrent avant de se frôler timidement, entamant un ballet délicat et sensuel. Aucun des deux ne voulait mettre fin à ce baiser, s'accrochant à l'autre de peur que se ne soit qu'un rêve. Ils durent pourtant se séparer, bien malgré eux.

Après plusieurs secondes à se regarder, Domeki rompit le silence :

- Je considère ceci comme étant ta réponse. Je t'ai laissé une chance de partir… maintenant il est trop tard.

Watanuki déglutit difficilement : qu'est-ce que Domeki entendait par là ? Il n'au pas à attendre plus longtemps. En quelques secondes à peine il se retrouva torse nu, les mains habiles de l'archer parcourant son torse. De nombreux frissons parcoururent son corps. Il ferma les yeux, souhaitant graver le mieux possible ce moment dans sa mémoire, et profitant au maximum de ces douces caresses. Il sentit le visage de Domeki s'approcher du sien. Ce dernier murmura alors à son oreille :

- Tu es à moi. On est lié à tout jamais… Ne l'oublie pas…

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Sans même s'en apercevoir, Domeki finit à son tour torse nu. Il sentait juste les mains timide et maladroite de Watanuki parcourir son dos, laissant une traîné de feu à leurs passage. Il aimait sentir le contact de ces douces mains sur sa peau.

Les derniers vêtements disparurent bien vite. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois.

- Et tu sûr de vouloir continuer Watanuki ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas de vouloir arrêter.

- Non, je veux que… tu continues.

Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage d'ordinaire si impassible de Domeki. A la vue de ce premier vrai sourire, Watanuki ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son corps, une fois de plus.

Domeki reprit l'exploration du corps de celui qui serait à jamais sien. Il tortura délicatement un des tétons durcis de Watanuki, lui arrachant quelques gémissements supplémentaires. Il déposa quelques baisers, par-ci par-là. Il arriva finalement au niveau de l'entre-jambe de Watanuki. Il souffla légèrement dessus avant d'y donner quelques coups de langues.

Domeki prépara minutieusement Watanuki, tout en le distrayant par ses attouchements : quelques coups de langue sur sa verge tendue suffire à éliminer une grande partie de la douleur. Il releva alors les jambes du médium et entra le plus délicatement possible pour éviter de blesser celui qu'il aimait maintenant depuis un bon moment.

Durant son intrusion, Watanuki ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur qui fut vite oublié. Une fois à l'intérieur, Domeki fit une pause, profitant au maximum de cette nouvelle sensation, de la chaleur qu'il ressentait, et surtout ce sentiment de bien être.

Il entama de lents va et viens, et fit de même avec sa main sur la verge de Watanuki. Ce dernier se cambra légèrement sous ces vagues successifs de plaisir que Domeki faisait naître en lui. Il avait l'impression que son corps était en feu, que son cœur allait exploser, que jamais plus il ne ressentirait un tel plaisir de toute sa vie. Il aimait plus que tout sentir Domeki se mouvoir ainsi en lui. Entendre les gémissements de ce dernier et savoir qu'il en était la cause ne faisaient qu'accroître son désir.

Les coups de rein de Domeki tout comme leurs respirations étaient de plus en plus saccadés et finalement Watanuki se déversa entre eux deux. Tous les muscles, même ceux dont il ignorait totalement l'existence, se contactèrent alors, resserrant par la même occasion l'anneau de chair autour de la virilité de Domeki. Dans un dernier coup de rein, Domeki se libéra à son tour, rejoignant son bien aimé dans les limbes du plaisir.

Il posa une couverture, qui était dans la pièce, sur leurs corps et attira Watanuki tout contre lui. Celui-ci se cala un peu plus contre Domeki, profitant au maximum de cette étreinte.

- Depuis quand ?

Watanuki venait de rompre le silence. Sans interrompre les caresses de sa main sans les cheveux de Watanuki, Domeki répondit :

- Si tu étais un peu plus clair, peut-être que je pourrais te répondre.

- Depuis quand… tu ne me détestes plus ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je dirais peut-être depuis que tu as sacrifié ton œil pour moi. Je me suis rendu compte que tu étais vraiment quelqu'un de spécial. Idiot, mais spécial. Tu me détestais mais pourtant tu acceptes de perdre un œil pour moi…

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Tu m'aurais cru ?

Watanuki y réfléchit un moment, avant d'avouer :

- Non. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire une telle chose. Surtout venant de toi.

- Pourtant c'est vrai. Je t'aime vraiment Watanuki. Et toi, m'aimes tu ?

- Je… Je crois bien que oui.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit aussi ?

- Je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte cette après-midi quand…

En repensant à le vue de Domeki sous la douche, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, une nouvelle fois.

- Quand ?

- Quand je t'ai vu… dans les vestiaires, à la fin… de ton entraînement.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais si bizarre quand je suis sorti ?

- Oui, j'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi je ressentais cela…mais, je t'aime aussi. Même si c'est assez étrange de le dire à voix haute. Je… J'y suis pas vraiment habitué… Il y a encore quelques heures j'étais encore persuadé d'être amoureux d'Himawari…

- Je vois. Je suppose que tu vas rentrer.

- Je… je peux rester ?

La question ne fut qu'un simple murmure, mais cela ne pu échapper à Domeki. Cela le remplit de joie de savoir que Watanuki souhaiter rester auprès de lui, qu'il accepte si facilement ces sentiments à son égard.

- Bien sur que tu peux rester. Fais comme chez toi. Au fait… on mange quoi demain matin ?

Watanuki se releva légèrement et se tourna vers l'archer.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas commencer….

Devant le sourire amusé de son désormais petit ami, Watanuki se calma et se réinstalla tout contre lui.

- Tu verras bien demain… espèce de ventre sur patte.

- Idiot.

Un lien plus puissant que tout les unissait maintenant et ce à tout jamais. Rien ni personne ne pourrait le rompre, au grand bonheur des deux concernés… et de celui d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, propriétaire d'une boutique des plus spéciale…


End file.
